


He Was Alone

by Dragonite_Postal_Service



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Casper is just a nickname, Character Death, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, I allowed myself to have this one among us fanfic as a treat, I love the contrast between among us and its fanworks, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, character names change throughout, so here’s a contribution to the pain and projection pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonite_Postal_Service/pseuds/Dragonite_Postal_Service
Summary: When a mission goes completely unhinged and crewmates die left and right, who else would be to blame but the captain himself? It’s logic everyone agrees on. All but one crewmate with a bit of history with him...
Relationships: Blue/White (Among Us), White/Biue (Among Us)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	He Was Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I could have this single among us fanfiction. As a treat. No more for me.   
> I might personally play around with these two characters though. One was created for this story and the other is based off the user I use in actual among us games!   
> Jameson “Casper” Alexander and Adrian Jones are technically their full names. This isn’t based off any actual game I had (I mostly just get bullied by children half my age when I play) but dark blue tends to be my closest ally in the games, hence the story.   
> As a kind of strict fluff writer this is also the most painful thing I have written and probably will ever write. I usually hate writing straight angst but the entire Among Us world is too rich in opportunities for it.   
> Without further ado, enjoy the show!  
> And I’m sorry.

He was alone again. 

It was a kind of—no, _really_ —dumb idea for him to keep doing this. Those kids, the younger crewmates still left, it was obvious they suspected him. Or at the very least, resented him. And he could see why. Their shuttle home gets its wiring fried, calamitous malfunctions happen left and right over the station, and worst of all, the crewmates winding up dead? Of course the captain in charge of it all looked suspicious. 

Blue thought differently. He knew differently. And if he was the only one who felt comfortable being alone with their captain, their stupid, stupid captain, so be it. 

“Are you looking at the crew roster again?” He called from the doorway.

“Ah!” The white-clad captain jumped in his seat, swerving to the office door. “Oh... it’s just you, Blue—“

“You know,” Blue raised a hand. “I know you have your hard-on for the rules, but it’s literally just us. Adrian. AJ. You know what I’m called, anyway. Just use it.”

White folded his arms. “I’m rather fond of having a bit of structure. Especially now...”

“There’s five of us left, Casp. Let go of the rules. I’m just trying to talk to you.”

The captain returned to the computer, clicking through the crewmate profiles on his search for discrepancies... again. “About what?”

Blue—no, Adrian, clicked his tongue. “About you being alone all the time. Those kids don’t think highly of you, and if someone else turns up dead, then...”

“There won’t be any more deaths, Adri—Blue.”

Adrian smirked behind his visor. “I caught that. Ol’ Captain Casper’s still soft for his college buddy.”

White—no, it was “Casper” as Adrian had always known him, cradled his head in his gloved hands and audibly groaned. 

“Fine, Adrian. You win, just because I am not even _kind_ of in the mood for this. This is life and death.”

“If I didn’t know this was life and death, I wouldn’t have come to check on you, Casp. Look, if something happened to you, I don’t want our last memories together being as teammates pretending not to know each other behind some stupid code names.”

Casper fell quiet, staring blankly ahead at the screen. His visor obscured his expression, but his entire body was tense. 

“...Casp?”

“I’m trying, Adrian, I’m really trying,” Casper whispered, minimizing the window on the screen. “I can’t think about what my last moments should be like. All these cadets are so young, and we’ve lost so many already...”

“...”

“AJ, I... I need to get them home.”

“You’d do that for people who barely trust you?”

“Of course I would!” Casper sprang up, slamming his fists on the desk. “I’m their captain! And they’re just kids compared to you and I!”

Casper took in a deep, shaky breath. He planted his arms on the desktop, staring down at the wood. He went visibly stiff, save for one shudder that briefly wracked his shoulders. 

“...You really believe in everyone, don’t you? Even if you know one of us is a killer. Back when we ejected Black—“

Casper hissed as if the memory itself was a freshly reopened wound. “I don’t want to think about that!”

“—Casp, you were the only one who didn’t vote for anyone. No matter what evidence was on the table, you didn’t vote.”

“...I...”

Gloved fingers dug at the sides of Casper’s helmet. 

“...I never asked for this.”

“No one said you did.”

“There’s no way out of this, AJ.”

“Casper?”

“I tried to be their captain! Captain Solomon believed in me! H-He was wrong! I can’t do this! I let my crew die!”

Adrian lunges forward to grab the captain’s shoulder. He shook him furiously. “Casper! Get ahold of yourself!”

“I-It’s hopeless!” Casper wailed, voice breaking and crackling. “I failed! I let this bastard get onboard, and all these cadets—“

“JAMESON!”

Casper fell silent. Opaque as his visor was, Adrian felt their eyes lock. His stomach turned. The feeling of using the captain’s real name was uncomfortably alien, but it did the job of silencing him. 

“I know you’re scared,” he began softly, reaching for one of Casper’s stiff hands. “We all are. But panicking like this, it isn’t going to get anything done. It won’t save lives and it won’t eject any killers.”

The white-gloved hand closed tightly over his own blue one.

“Breathe with me. Remember your first day they put you in the flight sim? Back at school? Breathe, just like then. I’m not going anywhere.”

Casper shuddered as he drew in a ragged breath. Adrian gently drummed his fingers along the back of his hand. 

“Do you remember when we first met,” Adrian began, kneeling down on the floor and leading Casper by the hand. “And you called me a ‘juvenile delinquent’?”

“Oh my god,” the other astronaut laughed wearily. “I hated you.”

Adrian smiled to himself as he could practically feel the tension beginning to ease in his captain’s hand. 

“Do you remember hating me when you dragged me to the infirmary the first week? After that third-year decked me?”

“...Pff... no. I felt bad for you. I realized you were an idiot.”

“Wow,” Adrian squeezed his hand. “I’m trying to comfort you here. Stop hurting my feelings... hall monitor from hell.”

“Juvenile delinquent.”

He laughed heartily at that. There was the firecracker of a captain he knew was there. He soon found himself nearly lost in tracing patterns on the back of Casper’s hand with his thumb. But there was one thing...

“But do you remember... the day in the closet?”

Casper immediately retracted his hand and stared at Adrian like he was some vile creature. Even behind the visor, Adrian could just feel the repulsion he was beaming. 

“Don’t bring that up.”

Adrian snickered under his breath, scooting closer to the captain. “ _I_ had a good time.”

Casper folded his arms. “That’s a chapter of my schooling best forgotten.”

Adrian set a hand on Casper’s knee. “Whaat, are you saying you don’t like me like that?”

Casper sighed. “...No. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Well,” Adrian reached up for the latch releases on his own blue helmet. “The station does have plenty of oxygen to spare. Technically, we don’t need our helmets... if you get where I’m going with this.”

“I do and I hate it. You’re such a degenerate.”

Casper’s naysaying certainly wouldn’t stop Adrian from removing his helmet. Breathing air without being trapped in a dome of his own morning-breath was an amazing sensation. He reached up to smooth the black hair that was undoubtedly a frizzy mess thanks to the helmet.

“‘Degenerate’?” With his face now exposed, Adrian took the time to present his old associate with the world’s biggest, smuggest shit-eating grin. “What are you, fifty?”

“You’re breaking so much protocol right now it isn’t even funny,” Casper remarked, raising his hand in a classically familiar gesture Adrian called the “chiding finger”. 

“Oh, whatever, Casp. Take your helmet off too. Can we just have this moment?”

Casper remained unmoving.

“Please? Throw me a bone, here.”

“...Fine,” the helmet’s release latches audibly clicked at Casper’s touch. “But this stays between us.”

“Trust me, who would I tell?” Adrian teased weakly, a bit too focused on patiently waiting to finally see Casper’s face again. 

White hair fell loose, the gel that once held the unruly strands down having been almost entirely dissolved by the captain’s own sweat. One of Adrian’s hands parted the greasy strands aside, fully exposing his puffy and tear-reddened eyes. 

“All these years,” Adrian chuckled, cupping a hand over one of his sunken cheeks. “And you still look like a ghost. When’s the last time you got sunlight?”

Casper’s eyes narrowed. “Did you really convince me to take my helmet off so you could make fun of me for being pale again? I’m sorry I don’t even have half of the tanning genetics you do.”

“Hey, lighten up, Casp. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t outgrowing your nickname.”

Adrian paused, then made sure to tack on: “I think you’re handsome.”

“Hmph. Flattery will get you nowhere with this captain,” Casper remarked, betrayed by his own obviously flushed cheeks. 

With a coy smile on his face, Adrian leaned closer. Their noses pressed together, and he felt Casper’s free hand hook around his waist. 

“Hey, I just noticed that you don’t have your peach fuzz anymore. It’s actual scruff now. When did you hit puberty, AJ?”

“Hah! That’s tough talk from someone who never hit it in the first place. You’re the only person over thirty I know who still has a babyface.”

“Tch. I’m not sure if you’re reminding me if I love you or hate you.”

Adrian paused, hovering with his lips just inches away from Casper’s.

“...Casp?”

“Yes?”

“I just...” he smiled sadly at his crewmate. “I wanted to thank you. For letting us have this moment. Given the situation, I didn’t know... if I’d have the chance to talk to you. Like this.”

Casper’s tear-striken face gained a confident smile. Such a familiar one, at that. Adrian remembered seeing it almost every day at the aeronautics academy when he got an idea in his head. It was so eager, charming... so wholly “Captain” Casper. 

“As your captain, I promise, nothing more will happen. I’m stepping up to the plate again, and this time, I’ll make sure that bastard doesn’t get another kill. When we get back to earth, Adrian, you and I will have plenty more moments like this.”

His heart fluttered, almost violently so, in his ribcage. It pounded in his throat as he stared into Casper’s eyes, gleaming with the same conviction they held when the mission first began. It was impossible to hold back the urge any longer as he pulled him in for a kiss. 

Casper’s lips were just as dry as they were back in school, but that was just another part of his unique, frazzled charm Adrian loved so. The kiss was quickly reciprocated, and even when their noses clumsily knocked together, neither party pulled away. While cupping his face in one hand, Adrian’s other trailed along Casper’s back, feeling his jutting shoulder blades even through the layers of nylon. 

They would get through this. Go back to earth, leave space behind, and make more memories like this... it would be perfect. And they would do it together.

The lips pressed against his own grew weak. Adrian could feel Casper going limp in his arms. Silently, he pulled away, looking the captain in his now wide, vacant eyes.

He let the white-suited body slide limply to the floor. For Adrian, it was hard to tell if his heart had stopped entirely, or was beating faster than ever. He stared down at the man, who, with his death, took a piece of Adrian with him. The knife that had pierced Casper’s back slipped seamlessly into the ever-subtle holster melded with his oxygen tank. The blood it dripped with could soak the interior just fine—he’d padded it down with enough plastic lining to keep the outside clean. Unassuming. Had he not taken the precautions, his suit wouldn’t look much unlike Casper’s, splotched with a quickly growing patch of red. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to the corpse, rising slowly from his knees. “This wasn’t how I wanted it to end.”

He slipped out of the office, back into a world where he was no longer Adrian, but “Blue”. How long it would take them to find the body, he had no clue. He’d been alone. Their stupid, stupid captain had been alone.

Blue could only hope he didn’t suffer. It was hard to feel confident about a stab wound being a painless kill, but he aimed beneath the ribs and for as much of his vitals as possible. He’d tried so hard to give him good final moments. Casper—no matter the situation, he would never be “White” to him—deserved that much. 

Blue’s boots became lead as he miserably trudged to the cafeteria. This really wasn’t how it was supposed to end. His employers had told him no one on the mission could make it out alive, but working among hitmen long enough had taught him a thing or two about making things disappear. He’d wanted Casper to be the lone survivor alongside him. He was so naive, so unassuming... Blue could fix the ship, return to Earth, get paid handsomely for a job well done, and that would be that. The two of them could start a new life together! It would have been perfect.

But in the two painful ejections they had made, Blue saw the votes. Saw them stack up against the captain. If someone else died, it was only a matter of time before the majority finally agreed Casper was to blame. Blue hadn’t even _considered_ the possibility of suspects being ejected. It was strange, as a literal assassin, to be horrified by any manner of killing, but the ejections were painful events to bear. 

As much as it hurt, he couldn’t let Casper suffer that kind of end. Even if it meant going against the one thing in this base he genuinely held dear, it had to be done. 

And... the realist in him knew Casper was naive, but his plan to flee back to Earth with him? As much as he wanted to believe it could happen, Casper was no idiot. As much as he clearly loved Blue in return, he would never turn a blind eye to all the evidence against him...

That was one of his best traits. 

Blue stopped at the security room and idly flipped through the door log. Not much to see. The door sensor locations had never been all that telling of where, exactly, someone was headed. He paused on the thirdmost recent entry.

_**White passed the North sensor.**_

Alone. Blue blinked away his tears. 

Casper, why did you have to be alone?


End file.
